


Sweet Irritation

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oil Gland!kink, Sexy Time, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas arrives at the motel Dean and Sam are currently staying at with a bit of an agitating problem that Dean eagerly fixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Irritation

Sam and Dean had taken on a case in a small town called Hawesville, Kentucky. With a population of 996 that was dropping because of a demon. Luckily Castiel had come to help them track down the demon that was slaughtering young teenagers. Sam was currently at the local library researching because the shitty motel they were staying at didn’t have Wi-Fi. Dean was tired so he had stayed at the motel to watch TV.

Dean was flicking through the channels when he heard a whoosh right before Cas showed up in front of him blocking his view of the show he had switched on. “Evening Dean.” Cas said walking over to sit on the edge of Dean’s bed. “Hey Cas. Found anything out yet?” Dean asked. “Not yet Dean, but there has been another murder.” He replied while slightly twitching his shoulder. Dean had noticed that Castiel had been doing that since he had arrived.

“Everything alright Cas?” Dean asked eyeing the angel suspiciously. “Yes Dean. Why do you ask?” Cas questioned in reply. “Because Cas, you’ve been twitching youre shoulder since you got here. Are you hurt or something? What’s wrong?” Dean asked. “No Dean. There is no need to worry I am not injured, merely irritated.” Cas replied.

Dean eyed him suspiciously again. “Well, you gonna spill the beans and tell me what’s buggin’ ya or you just gonna continue to sit there and twitch?” Dean pried. “Well Dean… since I have not been in Heaven for some time, no one has been able to assist me in preening my wings. Some of my feathers are bunched up and it is rather irritating.” Cas replied.

Dean chuckled in response and earned himself a glare from Cas. “So you gotta wing problem huh? I could help you out.” “NO!! um…no…I um…wings are a rather private matter for angels.” Cas said blushing slightly. “Oh come on Cas, you’re clearly agitated by this. Just let me help.” Dean replied.

Cas blushed even more. “Dean…I don’t think you understand…usually our siblings assist in preening or a mate and you are neither. I don’t know if I would be comfortable with this.” Cas admitted. “Well you’re uncomfortable anyway with your feathers all outta whack. Just let me…I kinda want to see them anyway. I bet there beautiful…just like you.”

It took a moment for the words to register in Cas’ mind that Dean had just spoke. He had him blushing up to his ears. It was true that Dean had started thinking about Cas in a more than friendly manner and Cas had just realized that maybe he would like to think of Dean than more than just a friend.

“W-well I suppose it would be alright. I trust you Dean.” Cas stuttered as he shucked off his trench coat before removing his dark suit jacket, white dress shirt, and his blue tie, revealing a pale, lean, and slightly muscular chest that his blush was spreading to. Dean’s cock began to stir in his jeans that were beginning to become too tight.

Cas summoned his wings so that Dean could see them. Dean’s bright green eyes widened in awe. “C-can I touch them?” Dean asked reaching out to caress the soft down feathers that were close to his shoulder blade.

He gasped as he felt Dean’s skilled calloused fingers run through his delicate sensitive feathers. Cas was trembling beneath Dean’s touch trying his best to suppress a moan that managed to escape from his lips. He ruffled his feathers so that Dean could reach in deeper into the muscle.

“…Cas?..you okay?” Dean asked stilling his ministrations. Cas turned his head to meet Dean’s gaze with smoldering bedroom eyes. Dean’s cock twitched within its confines. “Oh…” He said.

Dean than began to tug lightly on the contour feathers of Castiel’s wing earning another moan from him. “You like that huh? You like it when I touch your wings Cas?” Dean teased in a low seductive tone.

Cas purred and leaned into Dean’s touch loving the rough contact. Dean raked his blunt nails into the muscle close to the base and felt a warm liquid drip onto his palm. Not having any idea of what this was, he decided to ask Cas trying not to offend him.

“Uh…Cas…” He trailed off. “S-sorry.” Cas stuttered turning a deep shade of red. “What is this stuff?” Dean asked. “T-that’s’ my oil from the glands by my bases. It helps to keep my wings clean.” He replied. “I’m sorry if it disturbs you Dean.”

Dean chuckled and ran his thumb over one of the small bumps causing more of the oil to secrete from Cas’ gland eliciting a groan that rumbled low in he angel’s chest. He continued his assault on Castiel’s glands, smearing the sweet-smelling oil into Cas’ soft feathers causing him to squirm. He noticed the growing tent in Cas’ pants.

He covered his hands in more of the oil and slicked it across Castiel’s chest, teasing his nipples. “Dean.” He cooed as he felt the hunter’s hands travel lower to unbutton his slacks.

Dean reached in and started rubbing Cas through his boxers feeling his cloth-covered cock fatten up even more. A steady string of whimpers and pleas were emitting from his mouth. Dean could barely take it anymore. He needed Cas now and he knew Cas needed him.

Castiel rocked up, thrusting into Dean’s slick hands which were still wet with oil while his other was running through his wing. “Need you…need you bad Cas.” Dean said as he took his hand off Cas’ engorged dick and removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion before pushing him back against the bed.

Dean shucked off his own shirt and pants before pressing his body against Cas’, hissing at the sweet skin-to-skin contact. Luckily he had chosen to go commando that morning. “Dean…Dean...I…I need…I need.” He cut off. “What Cas? Tell me what you need baby.” Dean replied. “Need you. Need you now.”

Dean lent down and kissed Castiel softly on his lips sweeping his tongue along them. Cas whimpered and parted his lips allowing him access, letting Dean’s tongue dance with his own. He clutched at Dean’s back and ground up against him as a silent plea for more.

Dean complied and ground back down against him moving lower to suckle at Castiel’s neck. He meshed his hands back between the midnight blue of Cas’ wings and tugged hard making Cas’ head lull back onto the pillow.

He felt more of the oil secrete and collected it onto his fingers and began rubbing at Castiel’s entrance causing him to tense up at the strange feeling. “It’s alright Cas. Relax babe. I’ve got you.” Dean said as he pushed in the first digit in order starting to prepare Cas for what was to come.

Castiel squirmed and pushed back on Dean’s finger begging for more as he added a second. He started to scissor and stretch Cas while searching for that one spot that would make the angel see stars. Cas ground down again onto the intruding digits nearly screaming Dean’s name as the fingers found that sweet spot deep within him.

“More…Dean…need more now!” Cas begged as Dean pulled out his fingers and began coating his cock with Cas’ oil which set his nerve endings on fire. The angel’s oil made his cock throb sweetly nearly making him cum right then and there. “Must be something with his damn angel mojo.” Dean thought to himself.

“Fuck Cas…” He moaned as he slowly sunk into the tight heat of his ass. “So good.” Cas whined as Dean bottomed out trying to catch his breath as the sweet burn over took his thoughts. “P-please move.” Cas pleaded as Dean began to set a slow and steady pace.

Dean moaned loudly and tugged harder on Cas’ wings as he thrusted into him. “So good. ..so good for me Cas.” Dean could feel his orgasm approaching quickly but not wanting to cum first, he took Cas’ cock in his hand and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Oh! Dean!” Cas called out “S-something…something’s!!” Cas cut himself off as a strangled moan got caught in his throat as he painted his chest and stomach white with release. Dean felt Cas’ inner walls clamp down on him speeding up as he chased his own orgasm, spilling himself within the angel.

After catching his breath, Dean pulled out and drew Castiel close to him sighing contently. “ That was amazing Cas. Should’ve let me groom your wings ages ago.” He said with a smirk.

Cas nuzzled against the hunter’s chest and draped a wing over them. “Dean… is…this…this wasn’t just another one of your…hook-ups was it?” Cas asked worriedly. “What?! Cas, no! No babe…I love you… I would never use you like that Cas. I love you… I have for a while now… just haven’t had the balls to admit it until now.” He replied pulling Cas closer to him. “I love you too Dean.” Cas said with a smile.

Dean gave Cas a peck on the cheek and pulled the ugly motel blankets over them both and rested his chin atop Castiel’s raven black hair before there was a click and the door to their room opened and a very shocked Sam walked in. “I don’t even want to know.”


End file.
